


The Domestic Life: Happy Fourth of July

by L1av



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky and Steve are married, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Fourth of July, M/M, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Clint Barton, Parent Natasha Romanov, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Pool Party, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Rimming, Steve and Bucky what do you think you are doing?!, Strip Tease, Superparents, There are children outside, Top Bucky Barnes, Topping from the Bottom, Vibrators, Water Gun Fights, disgusting amount of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L1av/pseuds/L1av
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky decides to throw a pool party in celebration of Steve's birthday and Fourth of July. Cue the water gun fights, the grill out, the pool, one hell of a good lay, and Bucky thinks he's got himself a pretty good day. The domestic life sometimes has its perks. </p><p>Especially when vibrators are involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Domestic Life: Happy Fourth of July

**Author's Note:**

> So after some encouragement on Tumblr, I wrote a thing. And not only did I write the thing, but now I'm probably going to expand it into a series of little oneshots. DOMESTIC LIFE IS MY WEAKNESS AND I NEED IT!
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful beta, [Perfbucky](http://perfbucky.tumblr.com/) for editing this! Otherwise, it was a hot mess. ;)

“Oh woah!” Clint said as he held his arm up to shield his eyes. “Jesus, Barnes. Your arm’s gonna blind someone!”

Bucky looked down at his metal arm, realizing he was in direct sunlight. He’d decided that a Fourth of July party (it also being his husband’s birthday party) was a perfectly acceptable day to wear a black tank-top and his swim shorts. Apparently not. He grimaced, offering a half shrug with his flesh shoulder. “Sorry, man. I’ll go put a different shirt on.”

“No, wait no!” Natasha said as she came through the backyard gate with Clint and her two children. “This is your house, Bucky. Clint, you can wear your damn sunglasses.” She held out a pair of purple shades to her boyfriend (they’d decided getting married was too domestic for them).

Clint plucked the shades out of Natasha’s hands. “Thank ya, wonderful!” he exclaimed. “Now where are my kids!” Happy shrieks rose into the air around Bucky as he watched Clint take off as if he were a monster, chasing his son and daughter.

Fourth of July… Bucky looked around his backyard. Steve was over by the pool with Bruce and Betty while Tony and Rhodey were manning the grill. Pepper, Maria and Sam were on the porch by the snacks and Wanda was in the pool with Vision on a raft, his maroon skin sticking out like a sore thumb against the cool blue of the pool . Thor and Jane were expected any minute. It was almost unreal to Bucky. These were the Avengers. These were the saviors of Earth. And _he_ had decided it was a good idea to throw a Fourth of July/birthday party… for the Avengers. He poked his head around his sand brick home. Thankfully no reporters were around. They usually loved this kind of thing. However, Bucky was aware that his next door neighbors did have a rather crowded backyard themselves… He wasn’t entirely convinced the holiday was the entire reason they were all outside, but it wasn’t every day people saw superheroes, at least, not out here in suburban Upstate New York. Bucky certainly wasn’t faulting anyone for staring at Vision; even Bucky would often stare at him in absolute wonder.

“Dada!” a child’s voice cried out. Bucky turned around to see his son, James (also known as Jimmy) running down the porch stairs toward him.

“Jimmy!” Steve shouted; his voice stern. “Walk. Don’t run!”

Bucky laughed as he scooped up his kid. “Daddy’s right, lil man. Don’t run down stairs, ‘kay baby?”

Jimmy jutted out his bottom lip, but he nodded to Bucky’s words. “Can I- Can I go swimmin’ now?” He traced his fingers along the lines of the star on Bucky's shoulder.

“Sure, baby,” Bucky said; smiling down his nose. “Get me your swimmies, okay?” He put Jimmy back down and watched the kid run back up the porch stairs.

“Hey!” Steve shouted again. “What did I just say?”

“No runnin’,” Jimmy reiterated. “M’sorry, Daddy!”

Bucky laughed as he saw Steve drop his head back in exasperation. Betty was giggling; most likely at Steve’s overbearing behavior. Steve was a momma bear and Bucky found it _absolutely_ endearing.

“Sorry we’re late!” Jane called as she trotted down the slight slope to the backyard and went through the black, iron gate; Thor right behind her. “Wow!” Jane said as she looked at Bucky. “Your arm is…amazing.”

Thor chuckled, kissing Jane atop her head. “Don’t mind her. This is Jane, Jane, this is James.”

“Uh, you can call me Bucky,” Bucky said as he held out his right hand for Jane to shake.

“Can I touch it?” Jane said as she completely ignored Bucky’s extended flesh hand. “Is it really hot right now? Does it have a temperature gauge? Can it overheat? Does it freeze?”

“Uh,” Bucky began as he shifted awkwardly on his feet. “You’re a…a curious one.”

“Uh, how about we put Steve’s gift in the house and get a drink, Jane?” Thor suggested. He clearly knew that Bucky was uncomfortable.

“Oh. Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to be intrusive! I just…that arm…” She sighed dreamily. “That’s beautiful.”

“It’s fine,” Bucky laughed. “And maybe we’ll talk about it later?” He cocked his head to the side, raising a brow in question.

Jane’s eyes lit up at the prospect. “Yes! Yes, I’d love that!” Thor pulled Jane gently by the arm and they strode up the stairs.

Bucky turned around; narrowing his eyes as he searched the lawn for his son, Jimmy. He spotted the kid over by Steve. Steve was blowing up the swimmies and slipping them on Jimmy’s little arms. Bucky walked over, sitting closely to Steve and bumping his shoulder. “Oh! Jesus!” Steve exclaimed as he jumped a bit. “Bucky, your arm’s…hot.”

Bucky’s eyes rounded as he instantly scooted down the lounge chair. “I’m sorry! Oh God, did I burn you?”

Steve laughed lightly; finishing up the other swimmie and putting it on their son’s other arm. “It just surprised me, Buck. It’s not searing hot. Go stand in the shade for a minute.”

“Kiss me first,” Bucky ordered teasingly.

Steve scoffed, but he leaned over; careful to avoid Bucky’s shoulder to place a quick peck on Bucky’s lips. “I’m gonna go in. Need anything?” Bucky asked.

“Find Winnie and Howie? I don’t like them being inside where no one is,” Steve said.

“You worry more than I do,” Bruce said. Bucky glanced at him briefly. He was in nothing but purple swim trunks and had a body that’d make any bear porn star worry for his job. It was amusing how smooth the Hulk was, but Bruce…was a hairy man.

“I just don’t want them getting hurt,” Steve said curtly. “Last thing I need is a kid tumbling down those damn stairs.”

“Ummmmmmm,” Jimmy drawled. “Daddy said a bad word!”

Steve brought his hand up to cover his mouth; his eyes round and panicked. Bruce, Betty and Bucky all burst out laughing. “You’re such a bad influence on our child, Steve!” Bucky teased. “When he drops out of high school, I’m blaming you!”

“Don’t repeat that word, Jimmy!” Steve exclaimed. “C’mon, let’s go swimming!”

“Yay!” Jimmy cried out as he jumped up and down.

“Don’t jump by the pool!” Steve grumbled as he grabbed Jimmy’s hand and started walking him toward the pool’s stairs.

“Wow,” Natasha said as she came to lean over the recliner Steve had just been in. She was sporting a black bikini under a translucent white cover dress. Bucky didn’t see the practicality behind it considering one could see right through it anyway… “It’ll never cease to amaze me how good Steve is with kids.”

Bucky looked over at Steve. He was in the water, holding Jimmy as they moved around the shallow end. Wanda and Vision were both swimming toward them. Wanda held out her arms for Jimmy to swim toward her.

“I still can’t believe she’s pregnant,” Sam said as he slipped up behind Bruce’s lounge chair.

“Sam!” Natasha chided under her breath. “That’s so rude!”

“How did he?” Sam gestures over to Vision. “I mean...does he have a…?”

Bucky snorted. “It’s kind of obvious, isn’t it?”

Sam looked back at Vision who was now holding Wanda in his arms and swimming slowly backwards as she giggled softly. “I miss the good ol’ days…”

Bucky stood up; finally heading inside before he accidently _did_ burn someone. He climbed up the porch stairs, looking down below to see Thor, Rhodey, and Tony laughing loudly over the burgers and hot dogs. Clearly he’d missed a joke. He opened the sliding door, walking into his kitchen and going around the quartz island to the freezer. He opened the door and promptly stuck his arm inside.

“What’re you doing, Dad?” a little girl’s voice asked. Bucky looked to see his daughter, Winnie behind the freezer door. She was standing with Pepper and Tony’s kid, Howie.

“My arm got really hot?” Bucky said, but it certainly came out as more of a question.

Winnie sidestepped to get a perfect view of Bucky with his arm in the freezer. “You’re weird, Dad,” she said simply before skipping off to the sliding door.

“Go say hi to your daddy so he knows you’re alive!” Bucky called as he watched Howie follow Winnie outside. “Jesus.” Bucky slammed his head against the refrigerator side of the fridge. “My kids are gonna be so fucked up and it’s gonna be my fault…”

“You’re doing fine,” Steve said as he came into the kitchen. He had a towel wrapped around his middle and his hair was still dripping wet.

“You’re getting water on the floor!” Bucky whined. “I just mopped today!”

“Oh my God,” Steve exclaimed in mock frustration. “Chill, old man, it’s only not even real hardwood.”

Bucky dropped his head against the fridge door again. “Yeah… but I mopped.”

Steve laughed. He laughed so hard that his shoulders shook and his eyes crinkled. “Do you sometimes just… look around and laugh?” He leaned against the country sink.

“Are you making fun of me for having my arm in the freezer? Cause I’ll shove it so far down your shorts, Stevie,” Bucky growled in warning; his eyes swimming with play.

“No!” Steve laughed out. “I mean… we own a house. A huge house, mind you. We’ve got two kids. We’re married. I always wanted this but never thought I’d get it.”

Bucky smirked. “James is five, Steve. We’ve had this for five years.”

“Yeah but,” Steve said as he leaned forward, pressing against the island. “The house is new…”

Bucky pulled his arm out of the freezer, bending the fingers gingerly as he cracked a sly grin and turned around; looking at Steve mischievously.

“Oh don’t you dare,” Steve said as he started backing away on the other side of the island.

“Oh I dare,” Bucky said as he ran around the island, chasing Steve.

“No! Don’t do it!” Steve ran out the sliding door and slammed it before Bucky could get out. The glass cracked down the middle and the two looked at each other through the glass with round, shocked eyes and amused grins on their lips.

“You’re fixing this!” Bucky said from the inside. “Damn it, Steve Rogers-Barnes! This is why we can’t have nice things!”

“You’re the one chasing me! You were threatening my well-being!”

Someone must have shouted up at Steve, because he turned around and started shouting back down. “Jim n’ Winnie will probably only eat a hot dog, each!”

Bucky opened the door, gingerly closing it and wincing as he looked at the line that cracked and spread like lightning through their sliding glass door. “You _can_ fix this right?”

Steve came to stand behind Bucky; his hand came to rest on Bucky’s hip. “Mmmm,” he mused. “I may have to call a glass repair service…”

Bucky leaned his head back against his husband. “Damn it, Steve.”

Steve laughed lightly; his chest lightly shaking. He pressed a kiss to Bucky’s temple. “M’sorry, baby. I’ll call tomorrow, okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” Bucky said as he turned around and smashed his metal hand into Steve’s face.

“Bucky!” Steve shouted as he stepped back. “You jerk! Your hand’s freezing!”

Bucky shrugged as he started to make his way down the porch stairs. “Payback’s a bitch, huh, punk?”

Steve scoffed.

Bucky meandered over to Tony and Rhodey. The smell of burgers and hot dogs filled his senses; making his mouth water and his stomach growl. “Mmm, that smells great!”

“Okay, okay!” Rhodey said as he held his hands out to demand Bucky’s attention; beer in hand. “So, Tony n’ I are having a debate. Hot dogs…” He paused for dramatic effect. “New York hot dogs. What makes them so special?”

Bucky laughed. “Oh, man. You do _not_ want to get into this with me.”

“That’s why I’m asking you!” Rhodey defended. “You’d tell me how it is!”

“Did you make the hot dogs, Rhodey?” Bucky asked.

“Yes I did,” he answered proudly, puffing out his chest just a tiny bit.

Bucky laughed. “Okay. I’ll try one. But it’s not just the dog that’s gotta be perfect. You gotta toast the buns too, get some pickle relish, some spicy mustard…”

“Oh, ew,” Tony said as he waved a hand dismissively. “Spicy mustard gives me heartburn.”

“The great and powerful Iron Man gets heart burn,” Rhodey laughed. “Jesus, you’re getting old.”

“I’m glad you’ve noticed my son, now go in peace! Tell the world that dinner is served!”

Rhodey cocked a single brow.

“You called him “Jesus,” Bucky stated flatly as a soft smile played with the corners of his mouth. “Christ.”

“You called, my son?” Tony said, his gaze turning to Bucky. “How wouldst thou like… thy dog?”

Bucky snorted. “Move over. I’ll toast my own bun.”

“Bucky!” Tony gasped out. “Not in front of the children!”

“I’m going to punch you,” Bucky said through a clenched-tooth smile. He grabbed one of the buns and put it on the top part of the grill, waiting just a few seconds before snatching it up with his metal hand.

“Do be gentle when you persist to tear Rhodey apart with your critique,” Tony said as he plopped a hot dog into the bun in Bucky’s hands.

“I’ll try,” Bucky laughed.

Tony put all the meat into their respective serving platters and brought them up to the porch; Bucky trailed behind him.

“C’mon kids!” Maria shouted as she leaned over the porch. “Food’s ready!”

“What happened to the door?!” Clint asked incredulously as he motioned with his thumb over his shoulder.

Steve sighed as he leaned against the porch railing. “Uh…that was me.”

“And I thought I was the one with anger issues,” Bruce said. It was meant to be a joke, but Bucky didn’t laugh. He noticed most everyone else shared awkward looks of uncertainty, though some did offer soft chuckles. Were they allowed to laugh? Bucky was never sure with Bruce.

The kids were rounded up, seated and fed. Most of the parents and various Avengers sat around the outside couch and rocking chairs. When Bucky and Steve first started looking at houses, Bucky was hell-bent on getting a house with a huge porch for entertaining. It was large enough that it had a full outdoor dining area, an outdoor living room and was able to be screened in whenever they wanted in case of bad weather or bugs. Luckily, today had been perfect with no clouds and no bugs.

Several kids had mentioned the door was broke, which only made Steve want to further shove his face down into his plate but Bucky kept deflecting the conversation with “Accidents happen, kids.”

After everyone had their fill, everyone slowly started to disperse either back around the pool or down into the basement so Tony could show off his pool skills. Another part of the house that Bucky wanted was a large basement for entertaining. There was a full wet bar, a pool table, a large TV and nice, brown leather couches that matched the creamy interior walls. Tony had bought most of everything _inside_ the house as a gift, since he felt he kind of owed it to Steve for “putting up with him” but Bucky was proud to say he and Steve afforded the house with their respective wages from the rekindled S.H.I.E.L.D.

Steve was a consultant, him being part of the Avengers, but Bucky had signed on to be a full-fledged agent.

“So kids!” Natasha said as she held something behind her back. “Who wants to play a game?”

The crowd of children all cheered out as they expressed their desire to play a game.

“Look what Clint and I brought!” Natasha said as she pulled out a Super Soaker and sprayed it once up into the air.

The kids cheered once again.

“Oh God,” Bucky said. “This just got serious.”

Clint shoved a Super Soaker into Bucky’s hands. “You’re playing too. Give me five minutes to set up the course!”

“There’s a course?” Wanda asked; her hand rubbing at her stomach absent-mindedly.

“Oh yeah. We’ve gotta have cover. Thor! Help me out!” Clint said as he ran up the rock pathway to the gate to the front yard. Thor followed suit.

Bucky sprayed a line over at Steve who’d been sitting with Sam on the lounge chairs by the pool.

“Woah! Excuse me, sir!” Steve laughed out.

“You just looked so cute, I couldn’t help myself!” Bucky responded.

“I think my teeth are rotting,” Maria said. She turned to Wanda and showed her teeth. “My teeth rotting?”

“Oh yes,” Wanda responded. “You have Bucky and Steve-icitis. It’s caused by extreme doses of cute-couple behavior.”

“Oh hush,” Bucky said as he sprayed Wanda’s feet with his Super Soaker. She yelped, stepping back out of the range of fire. Bucky laughed. “That’s right, you better dance!”

Vision floated down from the porch; offering a smirk as he wrapped an arm around Wanda’s shoulders. “I presume I can partake in the water fight?”

“Sure can,” Natasha said as she handed a Super Soaker to Vision. “Alright, while Clint n’ Thor are setting up, we gotta pick teams! I’ll be a captain and Clint will be a captain.”

“Mommy!” A boy with blonde curls said as he jumped up and down excitedly. “Can I be on your team, Mommy?”

Natasha laughed. “You sure can, Callum.”

Callum ran over to his mother; grabbing her thigh and clinging to her. She handed him a smaller version of the Super Soakers from the table. Bucky scanned over the guns. Some were rather large; almost bazooka-like and some where simple hand guns. Natasha and Clint certainly knew how to have a water gun fight.

“I wanna be on my dad’s team!” Winnie called out. She pushed her long, ringlets back with her wrist.

“Okay, you two can come as a package,” Natasha said. She looked over her shoulder to see Thor and Clint bringing in the last of the giant, red foam shapes that would act as cover fire.

“These are from the Avengers base…” Tony said in realization. “For training…”

“Yup,” Natasha answered; a wolf’s grin on her face.

Tony shrugged. “Alright.” He walked down into the pool to join Pepper who was already lounging on an inner tube.

“We’re set!” Clint called as he jogged over; grabbing one of the bazooka water guns.

“You’re turn to pick a teammate. Bucky and Winnie come as a package.”

“Oh,” Clint said; huffing slightly from his brief jog. “Well I clearly take the Winter Soldier and his kid.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Of course you do.”

Clint shrugged. “I’m quite literally terrified of you with any form of gun in your hand, so…you’re on my team, man.”

Bucky laughed. “At least you’re honest.”

They took turns picking teams. After everyone was selected, Natasha brought her group to one side of the yard and Clint took his to the other. Bucky kept to the shade as they stood under one of the various trees that dotted the backyard. He didn’t want his arm getting too hot again. Winnie stayed at his side, wrapping her little arm around one of Bucky’s legs.

“Okay Caw Caws,” Clint said. The children had all agreed that “Caw Caws” was the best name for the team and since Bucky was the only other adult, he just had to roll with it. “Here’s the plan. We’re gonna stick to cover, each person’s gonna have a buddy, okay? One to cover the front and one to cover the flank and back. Got it?”

“Clint,” Bucky said. “They’ve no idea what a flank is…”

“Nicole, what’s a flank?” Clint asked.

“The side of the enemy,” Nicole answered automatically.

Clint flicked his brow up triumphantly. “How’s that, Barnes?”

“It’s great to know your kids are little assassins too, Clint,” Bucky responded flatly. He wasn’t entirely sure if he should be worried or not… Two master assassins raising children suddenly looked a lot more terrifying than the warm and goofy smiles Clint and Natasha often shared with their children.

“Okay, so we good?” Clint asked, ignoring Bucky’s statement.

“Can I just follow my dad?” Winnie asked slowly. She pushed her long ringlets out of her face again. Bucky pursed his lips. It was about time she got a haircut. Her hair was reaching past her waist at this point. With her hair that curly, it was a nightmare trying to keep it tangle free.

Clint laughed. “Sure, sweetie, you can just follow your dad. Put ‘em in!” Clint put his fist into the huddle and all the children followed suit. Bucky placed his metal hand atop the other hands last (after making sure it wasn’t hot).

“On the count of three, we say “Caw Caw Mother Truckers!”

“Clint!” Bucky protested.

Clint ignored him. “One…two…three”

“CAW CAW MOTHER TRUCKERS!” everyone except Bucky shouted. Bucky just glared unspoken threats at Clint.

“Move out, team!” Clint ordered.

Bucky grabbed Winnie’s hand, walking her out to the playing field. The other team was now taking their spots behind their cover.

“Ready Caw Caws?” Natasha shouted from her position. She’d climbed up into a tree. Of course she climbed up into a tree… Bucky sighed but chuckled softly to himself.

“Ready!” Clint responded.

“When can I start shooting?” Winnie asked as she held her gun up to Bucky.

“Not yet, dollbaby. Gotta wait for ‘go’.”

Winnie grumbled, but she waited patiently by Bucky’s leg.

Bucky looked over to Steve. He was still by the pool with Sam, Thor and Maria. Jane had her feet in the water. Wanda was in the pool with Tony and Pepper. He couldn’t see Bruce or Betty, but since no one was screaming for dear life, Bucky assumed he didn’t need to worry about a “code green.”

“Ready Spiders?” Natasha called out.

“Ready!” Vision called out. He was floating. Bucky didn’t think this game was going to be even _remotely_ fair.

“Go!” Natasha shouted.

The yard erupted with elated battle cries as children drenched each other with Super Soakers. Clint climbed up the tree, spraying as much water as possible at Natasha till she dropped down easily onto the ground and was running straight for Bucky.

“Hold your gun up, baby!” Bucky ordered gently as he directed Winnie to spray at Natasha. “Shoot! Now, now, now!”

Natasha went sliding to the ground with a rather exaggerated display of dying on the battlefield. “You got me!” she shouted. “Oh no! I’m seeing…I see a light!” She coughed for just that _tad_ extra effect.

Winnie was positively pleased with herself. She looked up at Bucky for approval. “I did it, Dad!” she exclaimed as she raised her hands into the air; dropping her gun. As if on cue, Jimmy came over and soaked his sister with his Super Soaker.

“Got you, I got, you I got you!” he shouted.

Winnie screamed as she tried to deflect the water with her hands. Bucky sidestepped Winnie, going to grab at his son’s legs and lift him off the ground.

“No fair, Dad!” he called out as he smacked his hands against Bucky’s bare back.

“Shoot ‘em, Winnie!” Bucky laughed out as his son struggled in his arms; laughing loudly as he did so.

Winnie picked up her gun, squirting a few pathetic shots at her brother, laughing fully all the same.

“Stone-cold assassin over here!” Clint called out as he ducked behind one of the red foam pieces. Vision persisted to shoot him with one of the bazooka Super Soakers. “Damn it, Vision! That’s cheating!”

“I’m just using my natural abilities,” Vision responded coolly.

“Watch your language please!” Steve said as he cupped a hand over his mouth. “We can hear you clear over here and so can the kids!”

“Damn it!” Winnie yelled enthusiastically.

“No! Winnie that’s a bad word!” Bucky said as he dropped to his knees in front of his child. “Don’t say that, dollbaby!”

“Why not? Cause it’s bad?” She cocked her head to the side.

“Yeah, cause it’s bad.”

Bucky felt the rushing sensation of water being dumped over his head and down his shoulders. He whipped his hair, spraying anyone who was around him as he craned his neck to see Sam and Tony behind him with large, proud smiles. “Oh, you two are dead.”

“Run!” Sam shouted as he and Tony made a line straight for the basement door.

Bucky ran after them, spraying his Super Soaker at them as they ran. They were fast. He was faster. He’d gotten their backs pretty drenched by the time they finally got into the house and slammed the door.

Bucky turned around, the water gun fight was still going on. Natasha was helping people reload from the hose and Clint was still out in the field facing off a group of kids. After they soaked him pretty much from head to toe, he pretended he was dying just as dramatically as Natasha had earlier.

The kids started to expand the playing field to around the pool as well. Jimmy even sprayed into the pool at Pepper. “Hey!” Steve barked. “Jimmy, she’s not playing, don’t do that, please!”

“Sorry, Daddy,” Jimmy answered sullenly.

“Oh it’s okay, Steve,” Pepper chimed. “I don’t mind. I’m already in a pool.”

Steve shrugged. “Manners ‘n stuff,” he replied.

Bucky laughed. He put his Super Soaker back on the table and let Howie pick it up and run back into the field after Nat filled it to the brim again.

“Go get ‘em, killer!” Nat called as he ran back to the course.

“Kids! Please stop running around the pool!” Steve called out,face straining with worry as he leaned up like he was about to jump if he saw anyone trip. Callum ran by the pool as he chased after Vision, who just slowly floated in the air, spraying his Super Soaker down at him. “Callum, please don’t run near the pool!”

Bucky came to stand to the side of Steve. He put his hands on his husband’s shoulders. “Aw, Stevie, you’re gonna pop a blood vessel.” He started to massage at Steve’s back.

“Mmm,” Steve hummed in approval. “I just don’t want any kids dying. Our lives are dramatic enough.”

“Steve, our resident Mother Hubbard,” Maria joked. She leaned back into Sam who slung an arm around his girlfriend.

“I just care about the safety and well-being of my friends and family,” Steve stated evenly. “Make mom jokes at me all you want.”

“You are the mom, though, right? Like, that’s why the kids call you “Daddy” and Bucky’s “Dad?” Tony asked as he waded back into the pool to join Pepper.

Jimmy ran by the pool this time right in front of Steve. Steve reached up and snatched him by the arm. “James,” Steve warned. “Stop. Running. By. The. Pool.”

“Oh God, he _is_ the mom,” Tony concluded. “You know…I’d have honestly guessed it’d be Bucky cause you’re all…you.” He gestured to Bucky’s person.

Bucky cocked a brow in response to that. “What?”

“You got that walk,” Sam said. “Ya’know…the sashay. Screams diva.”

“I am not a diva!” Bucky shouted out, the corners of his lips tugging into a smile.

“Hey! And backpedaling,” Steve interrupted. “We agreed it’d be easier on Buck n’ me if the kids called us by different titles.”  

“And you got stuck with “Daddy?” Maria asked dubiously. “I think it’s great, Steve. Not every man is comfortable with his feminine side.”

“You know what, Hill?” But before he could finish his threat, Winnie was chasing after Nicole as they sprayed each other with water guns and they were running by the pool. Steve stood up. “Winnie! What did I just say?”

Bucky stood up, huffing as he resigned himself to the ire he’d face after he made his next move. He hooked Steve from under his arms and swung him into the pool.

Steve flailed before he went under; splashing wildly around the pool at Wanda, Pepper and Tony who all stared bug-eyed and mouths gaping.

“Bucky!” Maria shouted out in elation. “Oh you did _not_!”

“My man!” Sam exclaimed. “That is my man!”

Thor and Jane were up on the porch, but even they were laughing as they leaned against the railing as they nibbled on some of the leftovers.

Steve came up, flipping his hair and splashing a line of sparking water over at Pepper and Wanda. “James Buchanan Barnes-Rogers!”

“I’m in trouble,” Bucky sang out.

“Wow that’s a mouthful,” said a dripping wet Clint as he came up to the group;  Super Soaker casually resting against his shoulder.

Steve waded over to the steps of the pool, dripping and running over to Bucky.

“Hey!” Bucky yelped out. “No running by the pool, Steve!” He started to run.

“No running by the pool, _Bucky_!” Steve chided sarcastically as he marched in Bucky’s direction.

Bucky’s heart was fluttering in excitement as he slowed to a fast walk; hopping over the diving board and laughing. “You can’t get me, Steve!”

“Run, Steve!” Nat said. “Just do it!”

Steve broke out into a run. Bucky’s heart had never leapt so fast into his throat. He broke out into a run; hearing his kids yelling at them to stop running but he ignored them.

“Get ‘em, Steve!” Jane called over the porch railing.

Bucky was about to make a run for the porch when Thor ran down the steps and Vision grabbed his wrist. “Wait! Wait, what is this!” Thor came and held his shoulder, a wide grin on his face.

“I believe this is called teamwork, and Steve is going to do what is called “payback” toward you,” Vision detailed.

“Thank you, gentlemen,” Steve said with a casual salute. He picked Bucky up and tossed him over his shoulder.

“No! This isn’t fair! I demand a redo! I didn’t get a fair trial!” Bucky laughed out as he tried to kick his limbs and lightly smack at Steve’s back with his hands. Suddenly, he was weightless and for just the shortest moment, he looked up to see Steve’s proud, smirking face as he finally realized he was falling toward the pool.

Bucky stretched out his limbs as he came crashing down into the cool waters of the pool. He kicked off from the flooring; coming up and gasping for air for more of a dramatic resurfacing than the actual need for air. He’d been through waterboarding with HYDRA after all…

“You’re dead, Rogers-Barnes!” Bucky shouted. He kicked off from the pool flooring and swam in a freestyle toward the stairs.

Steve was already making his way up the porch steps when Bucky broke into a solid run, making his way toward the house. He heard his kids cheering for him as he did so. He flashed a side-grin at them before lurching toward the porch and carefully opening the broken sliding door and entering the house. He paused, looking left to right; Steve nowhere to be seen. He looked down at the linoleum wood floor, seeing footprints.

Bucky followed the prints from the kitchen and over to the carpeted living room where they disappeared. He followed out into the large foyer and circled up the curved staircase. He trailed his fingers along the banister as he quietly ascended. “Steve!” he called out slowly. “I’m gonna find you, baby!”

They often played this game. Hide-and-seek was said to be just for kids, but Bucky and Steve would often tease each other during foreplay with it. Sucking a guy off till he was almost over the edge and just bolting to hide in the basement was apparently a game changer. It made sex so much better when they could draw it all out with some extra excitement. Bucky could already feel his cock hardening as he walked into the upstairs family room, stepping over a few toys. “Baby, where are you?” he called into the guest room, his gaze scanning the room in delight.

He continued walking down the long hallway; trailing his fingers along the walls. “C'mon, baby, give me a clue?”

Silence.

Bucky crept past his kids’ rooms and continued down into the master suite. He opened the French doors and looked inside. Steve wasn’t there. Bucky walked into the bathroom, opening the large shower stall’s frosted door and closing it softly when Steve wasn’t there.

“Snuck up on the Winter Soldier!” Steve cried out in elation as he wrapped his arms around Bucky’s chest; his fingers caressing over Bucky’s pecs. “I should win an award.”

Bucky laughed; leaning back into Steve as he purred. “Oh? And what award should I give you?”

Steve pulled Bucky by the wrist back into the large bedroom; his eyes flashing with desire as he licked at his lips slowly. “My award…” he drawled. “Should be your cock deep in my ass.”

Bucky pushed forward, clashing his lips against his husband’s. His hands went to wrap into Steve’s short, blonde strands as his tongue slipped out to taste the beer on Steve’s tongue. “Mmm, that what you want, Baby?” he asked against Steve’s soft lips.

“Yeah, Buck. I want you to fuck me real hard,” Steve husked out before diving back in for a greedy kiss. “I wanna feel you so deep that I can taste you in my throat.” He licked along Bucky’s lips; tantalizingly slow with a heavy-lidded, hungry gaze.

Bucky’s lips were parted as he let Steve’s tongue explore the curves of his mouth. He slipped his hands down his lover’s broad back; digging his nails in with his flesh hand just enough to raise agitated, red lines along one side of Steve’s back. Steve licked into Bucky’s mouth flirtatiously, a soft giggle slipping his swollen lips.

Bucky’s hands traveled further, cupping that _delicious_ ass and squeezing it tightly in his palms. “You’re beautiful, Baby,” Bucky breathed out. “I wanna see you naked.”

Steve stepped back, biting the side of his lip as he trailed one, shy hand along his sternum and down the middle of his abs. “Wanna see me naked?” he repeated. “Sit on the bed, then, Buck.”

Bucky felt the shiver in his spine. It started low, ringing like church bells and up into the back of his skull like a gong. He _loved_ it when Steve got like this; all seductive and _knowing._ Steve straddled Bucky, rolling his body into Bucky a few times as he continued biting at those precious red lips. He leaned back, running a finger over his nipple and pinching it lightly, uttering soft little yelps as he pleasured himself as he sat atop Bucky.

Bucky’s mouth dropped open as he panted softly, feeling Steve’s hard cock against his lower abdomen as the other man balanced himself atop Bucky. Steve raised up, balancing on his knees as he swayed his hips in long languid motions that forced Bucky to stare at that large erection. _God_ he just wanted to take that beautiful cock into his mouth and suck on it till Steve was left wrecked and hoarse from screaming.

“Our kids and friends are downstairs Bucky,” Steve said with that husky, caramel voice. “But I wanna go, so, so slow with you.” He furrowed his brow in the most desperate and needy facial expression Bucky had ever seen. “I wanna ride your cock and scream so loud they’ve gotta check on us.”

Bucky dropped his head back for a moment, but Steve tangled his fingers into Bucky’s hair and pulled his face up into a hungry kiss. Teeth clashed and lips tangled into each other as Steve rocked his hips upward; glazing his dick against Bucky’s stomach. Bucky shivered again; moaning into Steve’s mouth.

“Take your shorts of, baby,” Bucky whispered, running his hands over Steve’s ass before smacking a cheek with a loud _crack_. Steve’s head tossed back as he yelped out in pleasure. He stood up, shyly dipping the waistband of his swimming trunks to expose those long Adonis lines that lead to the holy grail of fucking cocks.

Bucky licked his lips hungrily.

Steve turned around, looking innocently over his shoulder with large, blue eyes as he dipped his trunks further, exposing half of his ass. “You want this, Bucky?”

Bucky growled as he fought the urge to get off the bed and slam Steve over the bathroom “his and his” counter tops. “Yeah, baby, I want that.”

Bucky had never understood how it happened…till it did. Back before the war, he was the one doing the dirty talk and Steve was the _cutest_ little blushing boyfriend with these tiny yelps and gasps but once the war happened and they were reunited after so long, their first night was unlike anything Bucky had ever experienced. Steve was _greedy_ and _desperate_ and he _knew_ what he wanted and he wouldn’t be shy about how to get it. Bucky may have been the “top” in the traditional sense but Steve commanded _everything_. Bucky was merely a toy to be used as Steve saw fit and oh _Christ,_ did Steve know how to use Bucky.

Steve let his trunks drop to the floor and he kicked them away with one pointed foot. “What do you want most, Bucky?” Steve asked as he ran his hands over his own chest, thumbing over his nipples and shivering lightly at his own touch.

Bucky could feel his thighs tighten as his arousal pulsed violently from what his eyes were witnessing. Steve’s erection was _red_ and bouncing lightly as he swayed his hips to music that didn’t exist. His hands carefully danced across his broad chest, slipping down his abs and ending at his hips as he teased his fingers lightly over the bones that used to protrude so heavily once upon a time.

“I want,” Bucky swallowed. “I want your ass. I want you to sit on my face.”

“Lie down, Bucky,” Steve instructed.

Bucky used to be suave. He used to have some form of sexual allure to him but now he was resigned to knowing this man loved him whether he found his voice to say something smart and sexy back or whether he just scrambled up the bed and waited patiently for Steve’s luscious ass to grace his face. He’d scrambled up the bed. Words were _not_ his friends right now.

Steve put his knees on either side of Bucky’s face, looking down at Bucky with challenging eyes as he smirked that little _knowing_ smirk of how much he drove Bucky _crazy_. Bucky licked at his top lip, staring intently up at Steve’s blue eyes as the other man finally decided he’d give Bucky want he wanted.

Jesus. _Christ._

Bucky grabbed at Steve’s thighs as he worked himself into the perfect spot. Steve spread his ass for Bucky, bending just enough so Bucky could raise his head just slightly into that tight ass and flick his tongue over the rivets of Steve’s hole.

Steve hissed out pleasurably as his thighs clenched. Bucky swirled his tongue a few times at Steve’s opening, coating it with a nice, warm layer of saliva. He pushed his face up into Steve’s ass, hitting his nose on Steve’s tailbone and flicking his tongue quickly from side to side over that tiny, perfect hole. Steve moaned out. It was low and so _approving_ and Bucky wanted to give everything he had to Steve. He pressed his tongue into Steve’s hole; swirling it slowly against the sides of Steve’s muscle with as much force as he possibly could, as slow as he could.

“Ahhh, fuck…Bucky…yeah….” Steve moaned out as he momentarily almost collapsed onto Bucky’s face.

Bucky pulled at Steve’s ass cheeks, squeezing them in his fingers and feeling the muscles work against him; tightening as they fought the pleasure that was blossoming in that delectable hole of Steve’s. Bucky swished his tongue before pulling it back to run along the dimples of Steve’s ass, nibbling softly as he went.

“B-Bucky,” Steve whined. “More…”

Bucky laughed but he moved his tongue right back to where Steve wanted it. He pumped his tongue, in and out, slowly and lovingly as he savored his lover’s taste, delighted in the way Steve panted and thrilled down to his cock when Steve would clench his thighs to fight from dropping himself fully against Bucky’s face. Truth be told, Bucky could take that. He could hold his breath for an obnoxiously long amount of time… Part of him suddenly found that thrilling. _‘Maybe next time…’_

He pulled at Steve’s ass cheeks again, giving one a little smack and feeling it reverberate against his face as he pushed up further into Steve, crashing his nose against Steve’s tail bone. He reached his metal hand up, running it along Steve’s perineum lightly.

Steve’s thighs started to shake. “B-Bucky!” Steve cried out. “Oh God, yes, yes baby, yes,”

Bucky continued to lazily finger at Steve’s perineum, tongue still lapping at Steve’s hole, getting it looser and looser as it relaxed into Bucky’s mouth. He hooked his tongue, pulling it out with the tiniest little _thp_ sound that sent shivers down Bucky’s spine and shooting off to his toes. He raised his legs up, pushing the pads of his feet firmly into the bed. If Steve let him, he could get himself off like this… Giving this kind of pleasure to Steve, hearing those gasps and moans…it was intoxicating and Bucky was _desperate_ for it.

“Ahh, ahh, ohhh, Bucky, Bucky,” Steve panted out as his voice quivered. “Feels good…” He was getting wrecked and Bucky could tell he was starting to struggle to keep himself balanced.

Bucky circled his tongue slowly around Steve’s rim a few more times, pressing his face up to suck against it and leave it moistened and sparking with saliva. “Steve,” Bucky breathed out. “You want more, baby?” He leaned his head against the crook of Steve’s knee.

Steve rolled off Bucky, crashing down onto the bed with eyes _glazed_ with want as he dropped his legs spread open. Bucky looked down at that gorgeous cock. He reached out but Steve smacked his hand.

“Beads,” Steve breathed out. “Vibrating ones.”

Bucky smiled darkly as he looked out the window. There was something so incredibly alluring about the prospect of using _toys_ on Steve while everyone was downstairs enjoying the party. “It’s your birthday, baby,” Bucky said as he stood from the bed and walked into the bathroom where they kept the toys; under lock and key. The last thing Bucky wanted was to wake up one day to Winnie playing with anal plugs and vibrators. He winced at the thought. That was honestly the _last_ thing he wanted to think about right now. He grabbed the plastic purple beaded vibrator and a bottle of lube and brought them into the bedroom. Coating the vibrator with the lube, Bucky brought it to Steve’s hole. “Want it on baby?”

Steve nodded, licking at the corners of his lips.

Bucky turned it onto its softer, lower setting and massaged it around Steve’s hole.

Steve pressed his feet into the bed as he arched his back. “Ooooh! Oh _God_ , Bucky! Put it in me! Put it in me!”

Bucky let out an airy chuckle but he did as he was asked. He slipped the beaded vibrator into Steve’s ass up to the second bead and swirled it against the muscles inside Steve. Steve’s legs started _trembling_ as his chest rose and fell in pronounced, desperate heaves. “Bucky…Bucky…yeah…Bucky…” he panted. “More…”

Bucky pushed it further in; flicking his wrist gently to push it up against Steve’s prostate. Steve’s legs shot out against the bed as he arched his back, moaning violently. “ _God! Fuck, Bucky! Fuck!”_

Bucky pulled the beads out, swirling them against Steve’s tormented hole before pushing them back inside and pumping them as far as they’d go before pulling them back again. Steve’s hole body was trembling now as a generous amount of precome started to drizzle from the tip of his cock. Bucky licked at his lips, wanting to bend down and just lick that precome up into his mouth and suck the tip of Steve’s cock but he sat patiently, waiting for whatever Steve wanted and when he wanted it.

He flicked the vibrator to its medium setting. It hummed louder against Steve’s wet hole. Steve’s legs slipped down against the bed again as he whimpered; clutching the bed sheets and balling up his fingers tightly into the fabric. “Oh God, Bucky, fuck, yes, yes, Bucky, _oh God, oh yeah, yeah, yeah_!” he whined out desperately as he bucked his hips into the air. “Bucky…” he whined out in a vibrato. “Suck me off, _please_.”

Bucky couldn’t hide how eager he was to get his lips around that cock. He flashed a brilliant smile before dropping over Steve, resting on his hands and knees. Balancing himself with his metal arm, he continued to pump the vibrator in and out of Steve’s ass as he lapped at the tip of Steve’s cock, relishing the way the precome glistened as it was slid around the tip of Steve’s cock. “Mmm,” Bucky purred. “Baby you’re so beautiful like this.”

Steve continued to tremble under Bucky, becoming positively _undone_ as his panting was getting more desperate. His limbs continued to twitch violently as he sucked back air with each thrust of Bucky’s wrist that sent the beaded vibrator just a _bit_ further into Steve’s ass. Bucky licked his tongue at the underside of Steve’s tip with quick, short laps that got Steve muttering out incoherent syllables.

Bucky looked up, watching Steve as he furrowed his brow and attempted to breathe through his nose, but with each thrust of the vibrator, Steve’s mouth would drop open and he’d make the most _addictive_ little moans that Bucky literally _needed_ to stay functioning.

Bucky wrapped his lips around Steve’s cock, swirling his tongue slowly around it and sucking ever so gently so that Steve tried to rock his cock up into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky pulled back, swirling the vibrator in Steve’s ass. “Ah-ah,” Bucky chastised. “You let me take care of you, Stevie. I know what you want.”

Steve whimpered out a short burst of a _wrecked_ vibrato but he slammed his head back against the pillows that dotted their bed. Bucky licked a streak up Steve’s cock, staring from the base of his balls and to the slit. He pressed his tongue into the small hole of Steve’s cock before flattening his tongue out and swirling it around the cockhead again.  

“ _Fffffffuuck!”_ Steve moaned out as he punched his fists down into the bed; one of his legs kicking out. “Bucky… _God_ , Bucky you’re so good…”

Bucky laughed around Steve’s cock; sending light vibrations down the man’s length and into the pits of his abdomen. Steve’s body convulsed violently as it was berated with gentle waves of pleasure. Bucky flicked the vibrator to its highest setting, pumping it in a consistent rhythm now.

Steve cried out, arching his neck as he pressed his head back into the pillows. His voice was strained and it sounded like a mix between actual crying and moans of approval. Bucky knew those sounds though; Steve was positively _smitten_ with the sensations Bucky was providing for him and Bucky knew _damn_ well that he wasn’t supposed to stop till Steve told him to.

Bucky slid his mouth up and down Steve’s cock. He knew how to keep Steve on the edge; moving fast enough to make Steve toss his head from side to side on the pillow, but not fast enough to bring him to a release. Bucky knew better. He wasn’t allowed to make Steve come till Steve said so. He brought his lips up to the tip of Steve’s cock again; still pumping that vibrator in and out of Steve’s glistening hole. He pressed a kiss to the tip of Steve’s cock, then another, then another. He flashed his tongue out, swiping it shyly against the cockhead as he looked up to watch Steve’s face.

Steve’s mouth dropped open as he swallowed loudly, arching his back so his chest heaved in even more exaggerated movements than before. “Ffuck. Fu-uck me, Bucky,” he whispered out; his voice leaving him from how much pleasure he was getting.

Bucky bobbed his head up and down Steve’s cock, watching Steve’s face for any indication that he was getting close. He’d have to pull back if that happened. He swirled his tongue around once more before dropping Steve’s dick with a loud _wet_ sound. “You want me to fuck you, baby?” Bucky asked hoarsely. Sucking cock always made his voice rough but he knew it only got Steve even more aroused when he sounded hoarse.

Steve nodded, swallowing thickly as he looked down at Bucky through heavy-lidded eyes. “Fu-uck m-me,” he whispered out again. “Now…”

Bucky flicked his wrist, glazing the vibrator over Steve’s prostate again, pulling the most _heavenly_ little yelp from Steve’s throat. “Want me to fuck you hard, Stevie? Or soft? Gotta tell me how you want it, baby,” Bucky evenly elaborated. “I gotta know how to give it to you.”

Steve’s body hadn’t stopped trembling since Bucky started the vibrator. Words seemed to be practically unreachable as Steve finally stuttered out, “H-hard…f-fuck me hard. Oh! Oh _fuck_!”

Bucky laughed darkly as he held the vibrator over Steve’s prostate for a few seconds, watching as Steve violently squirmed and thrashed in a desperate attempt to actually _get away_. Bucky would stop if Steve said so, and Steve wasn’t saying anything…

Bucky pulled the vibrator out, pumping it softly a few more times before flicking it off and setting it aside. He watched Steve try to balance up on his elbows but his limbs were shaking too badly for him to even attempt it. Steve lay on the bed, panting heavily with that glorious, heaving chest. Bucky kissed at it, leaving a line of dots from one nipple to the other as he flicked his tongue out to swirl against the pink flesh.

“Bucky,” Steve growled out. “Fuck me _now_.”

“Okay, okay,” Bucky said. “So needy.”

“Fuck yeah I am,” Steve breathed out as he let his body arch into the most _seductive_ stretch Bucky had ever seen. Bucky pressed his lips into the dip of Steve’s hip bones, tracing the tip of his tongue along the skin as Steve continued to stretch out; arching his back and pointing his toes. “Bucky…” Steve warned.

“Fine, fine,” Bucky said through a laugh. “I just can’t help myself. You’re so sexy.”

“Shut up and put your cock in me.”

Bucky grabbed the lube, squirting a generous helping onto his purpling dick. He moaned at the contact. Seeing Steve withering under him in such pleasure had been _mesmerizing_. He’d forgotten how _hard_ Steve could make him when he got so _hungry_ for Bucky’s touch. Bucky pulled Steve forward, wrapping his arms under the bend of Steve’s knees as he let his cock just brush up against Steve’s hole. “Ff-fuck!” Bucky hissed out in a tight whisper. “God, Steve…you’re so pretty.”

Steve giggled; staring at Bucky from under the thick, ashen lashes that lined his beautiful eyes. “Fuck me, Bucky,” Steve whined. “I need you to fill me. M’ so empty.” He swayed his hips anxiously.

Bucky rolled his eyes at the words. Steve loved fucking with Bucky and the only line of defense Bucky had was an eye roll and even then, all it did was give Bucky the small illusion that Steve didn’t completely and _utterly_ own his entire being, body and soul. Bucky was a slave to that body and he _knew_ it.

He lined himself up, resting the tip of his cock against Steve’s hole and slipping in just the smallest amount. He loved this part. He loved the way Steve’s muscles would clench around his tip, how Steve would breathe out the most gentle of content sighs. Bucky then flicked his brow, smiling impishly as he slammed his cock all the way in roughly.

Steve screamed as his whole body shook in violent tremors. He couldn’t speak, but Bucky was pretty sure he wanted to. He whimpered out short syllables as his throat clenched up on him. He looked into Bucky’s eyes, nodding. It was all Bucky needed. He knew Steve wanted it hard, so he’d give it to him hard.

Bucky could be relentless in his thrusts, and today he’d be just that. He slowly pulled out, letting the tip of his cock rest threateningly too far outside of Steve’s hole as if it’d drop and never come back, but he’d slam back inside, pushing further and further as he did so. “ _Fuck! Fuck! Ff-u-uu-ck!”_ Steve screamed out as he grabbed at the pillows behind him, pulling at the fabric till they both could hear the soft hissing of tearing fabric.

Bucky rolled back up into Steve, smacking his balls against the top of Steve’s crack. He pulled Steve’s legs over his shoulders, scooting closer so he could get just that much deeper inside. Bucky’s heart slammed in his chest as he rocked in and out of Steve’s _wrecked_ hole. Steve’s muscles fluttered around Bucky’s cock, pulling him and pushing him out as they fought the sensations of both pleasure and pain. Steve tossed his head from side to side as Bucky continued to thrust violently into his body. “You like that baby?” Bucky panted. “Want more?”

Steve nodded frantically, moaning to each thrust that Bucky offered. Steve, let one of his legs drop from over Bucky’s shoulder. He pushed it against Bucky’s chest. It was a silent “I need to move” and Bucky was out of Steve in a split second.

“Wanna….wanna sit on you,” Steve panted out as he attempted to sit up, but his trembling limbs gave out on him.

Bucky helped him sit up. He pulled Steve into his lap. Steve wrapped his legs around Bucky’s torso as he dropped his face into the crook of Bucky’s neck. “Y-you’re so good, Bucky,” he whispered. “So good…”

Bucky grabbed at his cock, lining himself up again and letting Steve drop effortlessly atop him, enveloping him with ease. Bucky’s back muscles clenched as that familiar heat surrounded his cock again. “Can you ride me, baby?” Bucky asked as he closed an eye when Steve’s muscles tightened around his cock. “Ahh, fuck, Stevie…”

“Y-yeah…I can ride you,” Steve panted out. He rolled his body, circling his hips around to make Bucky’s cock touch every inch of his insides.

Bucky dropped his head back as he fought off the urge to fall backwards. Steve was a _mother fucking_ godsend when it came to riding dick.

“Bucky…” Steve whispered against Bucky’s neck. “God, Bucky…so good….feels so good.”

“Keep goin’, baby,” Bucky reminded as Steve slowed his movements briefly. Instantly, he was lifting himself up and down on Bucky’s cock, riding him like he was _born_ to. He dropped his head back, letting out a long and broken moan.

“Ah, ah, ah!” Steve panted as he bounced up and down; his cock lightly smacking against Bucky’s abdomen. Bucky looked down, he wanted to touch it; he wanted to take that purple cock into his hands and stroke it till Steve spilled his seed but Steve wasn’t asking for that yet, so Bucky would wait. “Bu-uu-cky,” Steve cried out with each spring of his hips. “So good…so good.”

Bucky was now moaning louder than he wished.  He rolled his head back, leaning back against his hands as he let Steve do all the work; bouncing up and down greedily on Bucky’s cock as he rode him in any way he wanted. Steve slowed down, circling his hips around, enveloping Bucky’s cock tightly as he let his muscles brush up against Bucky’s dick.

“ _God…damn it!_ ” Bucky cried out; feeling his arms start to tremble from the pleasure of Steve’s delectable asshole as he clenched and relaxed his muscles when he saw fit. “Fuck…Stevie…fuck…fuck…”

Steve leaned forward, pressing a desperate, frantic kiss against Bucky’s lips. He pressed his chest as close to Bucky’s body as possible, getting his erection to glaze against Bucky’s abdomen and drizzle that silken precome against his body. Bucky’s _lips_ hurt from wanting to suck off that cock so badly.

Bucky felt his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach. Heat started to coil around the base of his spine as his moans got louder and more wrecked. “St-eve…Steve…m’gonna…m’gonna…” Bucky panted.

Steve only quickened his pace. He made these long _pointed_ body rolls against Bucky’s dick, forcing Bucky’s orgasm to boil up into his balls and squeeze them tightly as Bucky leaned forward against Steve’s chest as he continued to ride up and down on Bucky’s cock.

“Fuck! Fuck! Steve, _oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God!_ ” he cried out. His seed pulsated from him; painting the walls of Steve’s insides as he shivered from the rush of heat that pushed itself forcefully out the tip of Bucky’s dick. “You…you….close…baby?” Bucky panted as Steve continued to bounce up and down off Bucky. Bucky watched as Steve’s pecs bounced slightly from the fast thrusts.

“Mmmhmmm,” Steve hummed out. “Wanna…wanna come on your face…” Steve mumbled.

Bucky laughed; still dizzy from his orgasm. “Just tell me when, baby,” he cooed softly.

Steve swirled his hips a few more times; giving himself a few strokes as he thumbed over the tip of his cock and spread his precome all about it. Bucky watched Steve’s fingers as they shimmered from precome and slipped up and down that _throbbing_ cock. Bucky licked his lips, feeling tiny jolts of pleasure sear down his body and into his cock. He dropped his head back, moaning hoarsely as Steve continued to roll against Bucky’s cock.

“Steve…” Bucky breathed out. “ _God,_ you’re the best fuck I’ve ever had…”

Steve pulled Bucky’s face up to his as he slowly lulled his hips against Bucky’s. “We’re not fucking,” Steve whispered against Bucky’s lips. He traced his tongue over Bucky’s lips before slipping against them in a soft kiss. “We’re making love, Bucky.”

Bucky laughed into the kiss. Sure…toys and rough sex was making love…yeah right…but Bucky would let Steve live in that illusion for eternity if that’s what made him happy. Still, there were nights where they’d truly _make love_. Where Bucky would slip into Steve’s ass and just…stay there…not moving…for _hours_ as they’d kiss each other gently, letting their bodies naturally pleasure themselves as they’d giggle or move the slightest bit. That was making love and _that_ was something Bucky adored more than life itself.

Not to say he didn’t adore the occasional frantic romp when his kids were outside with the Avengers…

Steve pulled off Bucky, fucking into his fist as he forced Bucky to lie back down so he could come on him. Bucky did as instructed. He lay back on the bed, watching Steve fuck himself senseless; rocking into his own hand and running his other hand up and down his chest, circling his nipples with his index finger and thumb. _God damn it_ he was so beautiful.

“O-open your mouth,” Steve gruffly commanded.

Bucky opened his mouth.

“Ah…ah…ah! Bucky…Bucky!” Steve panted as his seed expelled from his cock and down onto Bucky’s face. It was warm and trickled down his face but Bucky didn’t move till Steve told him to. He lay there, mouth open and hungry to catch anything that he could as his love spurted him with his come.

Steve collapsed down onto Bucky, panting heavily and dropping his face into the crook of Bucky’s neck.

Bucky swallowed the bit of come that had made it into his mouth (most hadn’t) and let the rest of the semen slowly trickle down in unpredictable trails over his face. Steve panted into his neck, making him shiver from the heat of his breath. If Bucky had it his way, they’d stay like this for hours more, just breathing and letting semen cool against his face, but they had a party to finish…and they had to pretend like they didn’t just fuck each other senseless to their children…

Bucky tapped Steve’s elbow. “Steve,” he said. “We gotta get up.”

Steve whined, pressing his face further against Bucky’s neck.

“Steve,” Bucky whined. “Our kids…our friends…”

“Mmmm!” Steve groaned as he scooted down Bucky’s body and dropped his head against Bucky’s chest.

“Baby,” Bucky cooed. “You can stay in bed. I gotta get up.” Steve slipped off Bucky, sprawling out on the king-sized bed as he still panted heavily.

Bucky rolled off the bed, feeling the semen run down his face and drip onto his chest. He walked into the bathroom, turning on the faucet and splashing water over his face and chest. He reached for the soap and started scrubbing.

He heard footsteps pad into the bathroom, felt arms wrap around him and felt a kiss pressed to the back of his flesh shoulder. “I love you,” Steve said.

Bucky hummed. “I love you too.” He turned his head to place a quick peck against Steve’s cheek. “Now go downstairs and act like you can walk straight…”

Steve snorted. “Yeah…that’s not happening…”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Damn it, Steve!”

“I’ll try! I’ll just go run and jump into the pool. No one’ll know.”

“Please don’t fall…” Bucky said as he toweled off his face and chest. “I’ll die of laughter.”

“You’re a jerk,” Steve said as he placed a quick kiss against Bucky’s lips.

“Yeah, whatever. And no running around the pool! Your own rules!” Bucky called as Steve had vanished from sight.

When Bucky returned to the party, Steve was in the pool, body half submerged and being kept afloat with an inner tube as Jimmy swam in clumsy patterns around him.  Letting out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding, Bucky made his way down the stone steps to the pool to join the rest of the party.

“So…” Natasha said as she sidled up next to Bucky. “I’d never have guessed you were _actually_ the top.”

Bucky had never turned so red so fast.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think? I love talking to you!!!
> 
> Here's my [Tumblr!](http://buckmebxrnes.tumblr.com/)  
> We should be friends. I like friends. Haha
> 
> (Just for perspective, Winnie is 4 and her full name is Sarah Winifred Rogers-Barnes) Thank you [Ithewhimsy](http://ithewhimsy.tumblr.com/) for letting me use her! I hope I did her justice!


End file.
